American Idol (season 12)
American Idol's season twelve is set to premiere on January 16 and 17, 2013 on Fox during a two-night premiere at 8/7c. The show underwent a number of changes from season eleven, including the expansion of the judging panel to four judges, three of whom are new.Wikipedia: American_Idol_(season_12) Retrieved September 16, 2012. Singer Mariah Carey, Trinidadian hip hop artist Nicki Minaj, and Australian country music artist Keith Urban joined the judging panel as replacements for Jennifer Lopez and Steven Tyler, who both left at the end of season eleven.Judges Mariah Carey and Randy Jackson Joined by Nicki Minaj and Keith Urban Retrieved September 16, 2012. Randy Jackson is the only judge from last season to return this season. Filming for the show for the first round of auditions began on September 16, 2012 in New York City. American Idol Rumors and Pepsi/Coke feud Back in Febuary when Nicki performed Starships on American Idol, she joked with Jennifer Lopez about being a judge on American Idol. During an interview after the performance, she was asked if she ever thought about judging and she replied that she didn't think she was up to the task. Ever since then, people speculated that she was going to be a guest judge on American Idol one day. In July 2012, many names were flying around for being a judge on American Idol and Nicki was one of them being one of the top names on their Wish List. In August 2012, an insider close to Nicki anonymously reported that she was close to signing a deal with American Idol. A few days later there was a reported feud between Pepsi and Coke over American Idol's pick for Nicki Minaj as judge. Coke (a long time sponsor of American Idol) was supposedly not happy with the producers pick of Nicki (the face of Pepsi). Apparently, the beef was ended when it was reported that Nicki was in the final stages of her deal and was receiving $8 million and additional money for wardrobe, hair and makeup. Fox still had not reported the deal. Finally on September 16, 2012 after long speculation, Fox confirmed during a press release that Nicki was a judge only a few hours before filming began. Air Dates/Channel 5* Britain's Channel 5 has acquired the U.K. TV rights to the next two seasons of U.S. hit show American Idol, which has previously aired here on ITV2. Channel 5 will air the music competition on its digital network 5*, starting with next year's 12th season. It will premiere here the same week in January during which Fox is scheduled to bring the show back in the U.S. It will premiere on January 13, 2013 in the UK. Filming Dates Videos Gallery american idol 1.jpg american idol 2.jpg american idol 3.jpg|Day 1 of filming!!! american idol 4.jpg|Day 2 of filming!!! american idol 5.jpg american idol 6.jpg american idol 7.jpg|The judging panel during the second day of filming!!! american idol photo 2.png american idol photo 3.png|Day 3 of Filming!!! american idol photo 1.jpg|Day 4 of Filming!!! american idol photo 4.jpg audition pic 1.jpg|Nicki and fans on Day 5 audition pic 2.jpg audition pic 3.jpg nicki on AI.jpg|Day 6 of filming!!! nicki on AI 2.jpg Nicki on AI 3.jpg nicki on american idol.jpg american idol photo 5.jpg|Day 7 of filming in Baton Rouge!!! american idol promo 2.png american idol promo 1.jpg References Category:Projects Category:2012 Category:TV